


Prove to Me - Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, like so small its not even there, very... VERY small implication of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own little drabble based on the latest installment (chapter 7) of The Great Sealand Takeover by whalehuntingboyfriends.</p>
<p>I’ve been meaning to get back into writing for a while now but I’ve been suffering a severe case of start-something-but-never-finish syndrome. I decided that my problem was i was too caught up in writing long, “perfect” fics, so i decided to focus on smaller drabbles that, although they weren’t really satisfying it was still something.</p>
<p>I am not associated in any way with the author of the original fic and the AU and story is completely of their own creation. This little chapter is based on what i wish would happen directly after the end of chapter 7. Its about goddamn time someone just TALKED ABOUT THEIR FUCKING FEELINGS IN THIS FIC SHIT SON.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy and PLEASE check out the original story. It’s amazing and exciting and i literally stay awake at night thinking about it, it’s so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove to Me - Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Sealand Takeover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136012) by [whalehuntingboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalehuntingboyfriends/pseuds/whalehuntingboyfriends). 



Geoff tiptoed across the hallway quietly, everyone else in the house asleep except for Gavin.

Ryan’s room was at the end. Geoff thought about knocking, but Ryan knew he was there, and Geoff wasn’t really asking to come in this time.

"Get out."

The words glided softly through the thick dark air of the pitch black room. Geoff found himself suddenly conscious of the sound of his breathing.

Ryan was sat up in his bed, the infamous mask adorned, although slightly askew on his face.  Even through the metallic guise… he looked tired.  
He looked exhausted.

"Get out." Ryan repeated, this time the mouth responsible for the words spitting venom through it’s teeth. Geoff did not move.

Ryan turned. Tired eyes meeting exhausted ones. Geoff’s gaze was calm. Tired… but calm.

"I’m not going anywhere until I say what I need to say, Ryan."  Geoff spoke, his voice raising to meet the other’s. Ryan didn’t respond, turning away to face the window again. Geoff took a deep breath and began.

"I told the others I’m cutting you loose tomorrow-"

"You what?" Ryan spat, shooting up from his spot on the bed to tower over Geoff. The elder did not move. "No… I’ve come too far i’m not-"

"I don’t care."

Ryan seemed to be stunned at that. Geoff’s voice deadpanned and once again the black room fell roughly silent. Geoff waited to speak.

"You can’t work with us anymore. Michael showed me the tapes. What you did today, Ryan, that wasn’t the man i trusted to fight with us.” Geoff eyed Ryan, who stared at the wall in shock.

“We’re a team, Ryan. A special group of forces to be reckoned with because we fight as hard as we care about each other.”

“You can’t mix relationships with this line of work-“

“That’s what Jack said to me,” Ryan glanced at Geoff who was now staring out of the small window in Ryan’s room. The younger man looked away quickly. Geoff noticed. “The first night after i got kidnapped. We had decided to make it work, even had sex for crying out loud-“ Ryan couldn’t help the wince “-but he was still nervous.

“He was worried that we would compromise a part of the mission because of the other. But you know what i told him? I told him ‘good’. A mission is never a complete success if the team loses someone. There would always be another target and another opportunity as long as we still looked out for each other. As long as we still cared.”

Ryan scoffed. “I don’t care about any of you.” The words stung like thorns, “Whether you live or die doesn’t matter to me, as long as the mission is finished.”

“I jumped in between Ray and a grenade.”

Ryan knew this. Why did it shock him so deep?

“While i was unconscious, i could still hear things… occasionally. I heard Ray ask Jack why I did it. I didn’t hear Jack’s response, but it didn’t matter. I know why I did it. Because Ray surviving was my first priority. As long as all three of us walked away from that alleyway, i knew i had succeeded in some way.

“If I had let Ray die today, Michael would have fallen apart. You should know that. Michael would have left us all, probably only to get killed later. And then Gavin wouldn’t be around much longer either. He needs Ray. And after today, he needs Michael too. He wouldn’t stick around without them to hold him up anymore. I’d be broken too, Ryan. I know my limits, and being responsible for the death of one… maybe more… of my teammates isn’t within them. Jack would go with me and you’d be… alone.

“There’s always another opportunity to finish the plan.”

The pause seemed to be as infinite as the dark mist around them before Ryan spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I work better alone.”

Geoff shook his head. “I think you genuinely believed that when you were alone. But from the moment you stepped through my door you knew you couldn’t do this anymore. No… not this mission. This life. You can’t live alone anymore and it’s tearing you apart to admit it.

“In that building, your first priority should have been getting you and Gavin out alive. But you abandoned him. We all know something’s wrong with him, you more than the rest i think, though your unwillingness to share your knowledge certainly is frustrating. But despite knowing something inside of him was broken, you left him. You left him and he would have died had Michael not miraculously developed good feelings for him all of the sudden. From what i saw on those tapes, however… i would have too.”

“I need to know that you’re on our side now… that you’ve learned your lesson. Because if I don’t… your first failed mission will be your last. Your reputation won’t save you when i am protecting the people i love.” Ryan looked at Geoff’s face at that word, but he held his stare. “Nothing ever has. And nothing will.”

Ryan’s eyes stared at the door in front of him, but his gaze wasn’t anywhere near this room. His mind fought to process all of the thoughts and feelings that he had felt the past few days. This time, he was too tired to fight them anymore. He didn’t notice Geoff quietly stand up to leave the room.

“Prove to me that you care, Ryan. Prove to me that you’ve changed.


End file.
